


Squeeze That Thigh

by wingman3



Series: The Week the Parents Were Away [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Boys Kissing, IT WAS GONNA HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER, M/M, Smut, WATCH AS MY NEXT FIC BECOMES EXPLICIT, handjobs, it was to be implied but its quite obvious what they're doin lol, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingman3/pseuds/wingman3
Summary: Cause it's a crime that this pairing doesn't have smut yetSo I fixed it!





	Squeeze That Thigh

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me and I won't judge u
> 
> JK you can judge me all you want

They'd never had trouble taking clothes off each other, they'd seen each other naked countless times. Add romance to the equation and taking off clothes felt a lot more impossible.

Thank goodness Hibiki would always keep Daichi's mind on other things, not that Daichi was a horndog (okay, he had to admit, he kinda was) but he really looked forward for when they'd get time to themselves.

Hibiki really did like using his mouth, and he didn't just use it for kissing.

Daichi had no idea why Hibiki was so fascinated with his body. It wasn't anything special, and he was nowhere near as attractive as Hibiki to deserve all the attention he got from him- kisses up his neck that made him shiver, hickeys on his collarbone, love bites on his shoulder-  
He'd taken to wearing his scarf tighter to hide all the marks.

But Hibiki was, and Daichi'd be lying to say he didn't revel in the way Hibiki constantly aimed to pamper him when they were together.

"Is this okay..?" Hibiki was always gentle, Daichi noted as his (boy)friend softly rubbed a hand on his thigh, "My parents are going out for a week, we have the house to ourselves, and..." Hibiki trailed off, cheeks pink.

"Y-yeah, totally," Daichi had still not mastered the art of speaking out about how okay he was without looking desperate.

Hibiki rubbed a little harder, trailed closer to the inside of his thigh, breathing picking up, and spoke.

"Kiss me?"

So Daichi pressed close, moving himself to sit on Hibiki's lap, closed his eyes and kissed him.  
Hibiki kissed carefully, tilting his head slightly for a better angle. He kept his lips parted just a few centimeters, a barrier or invitation for Daichi depending on how fast he wanted to get to it.  
Yet somehow, the moment Daichi licked Hibiki's bottom lip, Daichi no longer had dominance. He focused on the hand that was starting to squeeze his thigh and the leisurely kiss Hibiki was treating him to.

He wanted to hurry up, or stay like that forever.  
Either option seemed fine.

Hibiki's hand trailed up.  
A whine escaped his throat. Hibiki pulled back, breath heavier, warmer.

"Was that okay?" Hibiki's voice was husky, hungry.

"Y... yeah..." Daichi couldn't do anything but sigh his answer, short of breath and short on composure.

Hibiki pressed his hand again, drawing out a small moan.

"And this...?"

"It's... good," Daichi could not understand why Hibiki was so composed, Daichi himself was sweating bullets, shaking like a leaf and grabbing at Hibiki's hair.

"And," Hibiki carefully grabbed him through his clothing, "this...?"

"Ghh.." Daichi was beyond words, they hadn't even gotten very far and he was already excited.

"Do you like it when I do this?" Hibiki emphasized by rolling his palm.

"Sh-shit... I-I...!" Daichi rolled his hips against his hand. Hibiki licked his lips.

"Daichi..." Hibiki looked at him with such adoration, "You look good." 

Daichi's cheeks were rosier with the compliment, "A.. ah, dude I-I don't-" Hibiki's hand unbuttoned his pants and slipped inside, "Ah!"

"You don't think so, but you're hot."

Daichi couldn't keep his voice down, he couldn't care, he just wanted Hibiki to go faster. His hips jumped with every movement of Hibiki's hand, he should have been embarrassed by how shameless he was. 

"You're gorgeous, you're amazing, you're everything..." And Hibiki continued to talk, every compliment was met with a louder moan.

"Hibiki...! Hibiki- Hibi- mnn..!"

Hibiki continued to look at him with pure adoration, throughout and afterward.

\----

"S-Sorry man," Daichi said, spent and hazy, lying in bed. He moved his hand to hold Hibiki's.

Lying next to him, Hibiki interlocked their fingers, "What for?"

"I, uh," what was the best way to tell your best friend you were sorry for not jacking him off? "You had to do it yourself..."

Hibiki squeezed slightly, and smiled, "Watching you was more than enough."

Daichi was so embarrassed he buried his face into Hibiki's chest 

He wouldn't say, but he was equally as happy


End file.
